Thyria: Shadows of Darkness
Thyria: A Beginning / Thyria: Dealing Darkness / Thyria: Dealing Darkness Part Two / Thyria: Arise of Magic / Thyria: Spreading of Misery / Thyria: Enveloping Darkness / Thyria: Absolute Unknown / Thyria: Shadows of Darkness Prologue A darkened room. No light. A spotlight suddenly turned on, shining down upon a man who wore a black, large trench coat, which has thin white lines running vertically along the fabric. His hair, a dark purple, seemingly defying gravity by sticking up in many different directions, he also had a triangular shaped goatee, and a rather comical unibrow. His eyes were a deep blue, the whites of his eyes were a deep black. He gave a wide grin out to the darkness that enshrouded the room. "Now, what is this? I'm alive? Could have sworn I was sipping tea with that green haired fellow." This man folded his arms, shrugging off that he was once more among the living. "Oh quit acting like you're surprised. It was bound to happen. I expected this, no doubt we're going to be used. To manipulate the dead to do their bidding, whoever revived us has plotted perfectly." A voice said, a light turning on to reveal a young girl, who had blonde hair, and wore a simple white dress. She had beautiful golden eyes, black surrounding the iris, just like the man before her. "But that doesn't mean we're bound forever. All we need to do is finish whatever the one who brought us back desires Should be easy with you and I." The gravity-defying-haired man stated, placing his hands proudly on his hips, smirking all the while. "It's not just you two, I as well, am apparently joining you two." A third light turned on, revealing a rather strange sight, a man who appeared to look much like a mummy, the only revealing feature was his eyes, the whole body being wrapped save for his black orbs that contained a red irs within each. "It's quite annoying I was teamed up with you two, my rivals." "YOU!! You jerk!! You're the reason all three of us died!!" The first figure exclaimed, anger evident in his voice. "Whoever summoned us is a fool, no way would I work with him." Folding his arms, he turned about. "I'm sorry, perhaps you're upset because I pushed you too far in that fight?" The mummy questioned, glaring daggers at the other man. "You two should stop this. We must wait for our summoner. And then find out what we must do." The young, level-headed girl stated. "We were brought back for a purpose, I'm curious as to who did and why. So please, leave the arguements for later. I sense one approaching." From the darkness, golden eyes pierced through. A shape was slowly given, showing that it was a large, horned creature. Of which it was completely black. "I've summoned you three. The most powerful, and most historical rulers of Thyria. For one single purpose." The demonic creature stated. "And what, pray tell, would that be?" The young girl questioned, only gaining a response of a rather demented looking grin from the creature. Chapter I Saizir strode down the trodden path, which had been worn by the feet of travelers for centuries. He had just recently got away from a crazy dimensional being who stated he created the dimensions themselves. He had mixed feelings about that being, whatever it exactly was, RoD was certainly annoying to say the least. He looked to his staff, which pierced the Thyrian darkness, the Glowerorbs closing whenever it got close enough to it. He had just recently found that RoD had made the staff more powerful than it used to be, as if he recharged it back to an original state. How the Ruler of Dimensions performed such a feat was beyond Saizir, but he didn't complain, it made the staff more powerful. It'd sure help him out in the future. He looked ahead of himself to see two figures in the distance. One appeared to wear a large black coat, the other appeared to be wearing a simple dress. A man and a woman. Were they lost? What were they doing out here in the middle of the road? "Ah! A traveler, welcome, welcome." Was the jovial introduction from the man wearing the large overcoat, the collar blocking most of his face. But from what could be seen, he had the wildest purple hair. The woman next to him smiled only slightly, she had a calm expression, and the most beautiful color of eyes he had laid his own upon. "Why are you out here, traveler?" The man's face was blocked, but Saizir knew this man was smiling, his tone said it all. This person was a kind, gentle soul. The woman was probably the same, but Saizir assumed that she was his daughter, she was much to young to be wedded to this man. "I'm just going through, I was going to ask that to you." Saizir stated. "We're on our way to the nearest town, we got lost. Ha ha ha ha!! It's all right though, such is way with directions." The man stated. "I am Atar, and this lovely lady next to me is Maven. What is your name, dear fellow?" "Saizir." Was the simple response, though Saizir found himself smiling slightly, the man's jovial personality was quite contagious. "Well, it is nice to meet your acquaintance, Saizir." Atar stated, "But we really must be-" A raven came flying in the way, forcing Atar to take a step back or else it would have hit him in the face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!! What's going on?!" Atar questioned as more ravens appeared, countless numbers, all blocking everyone's view and sense of direction. Saizir soon found Corvus standing before him, and as sudden as it was, his vision became black, unconsciousness meeting him quicker than when the first raven had arrived. ---- Saizir awoke in a house, he was lieing upon a sof bed, his staff propped up against the wall nearby. His vision still blurry as he slowly sat up to look about. He found a dark form standing in the nearby doorway, and he immdiately knew who it was. "Corvus, what the hell was that for?!" Saizir demanded. "You're in danger. I merely halted the inevitable." Corvus stated emotionlessly. "'Halted the inevitable'? What the hell does that mean?!" "That you're in danger." Corvus repeated. "Ugh..." Saizir shook his head. "What I mean was why... Those two people were kind. You had to do that to me right there?" "You don't get it, do you?" Corvus questioned, "You probably didn't even recognize the names of those two or who they were exactly." "What about them?" "My point... Those two were deceased." Corvus answered. "They seemed pretty alive to me." Saizir mentioned, he felt like Corvus was finally losing it. "They were dead. Atar was once a ruler of a part of Thyria, as well was Maven. Those two died long before you were even born." "Before I was born? Please, Kerava was the only one who had the ability to bring others back from the dead, and she's nothing more than a disembodied ghost now." Saizir smirked, he cornered Corvus. No matter what, Corvus knew nothing compared to Saizir. "Now if you excuse me Corvus, I'm leaving." Saizir grabbed his staff, walking past the black cloaked man, and out of the building. Corvus stared from the entrance of the small shack, "You're in danger. You should stay low for a while." Corvus stated. "Thanks for the 'help', but I can handle this myself, whatever it is your speak of." Saizir affirmed. Corvus stated nothing, only glaring his golden eyes through Saizir, he would have to watch Saizir. Practically have to babysit the kid from afar, just to make sure nothing bad would happen. Corvus shook his head, Saizir disappointed him. He dispersed into a plethora of Ravens, all flying about in randomized direction at Saizir's depature. Chapter II Saizir was once more walking down a rather ruined dirt path, many stones got in the way or fallen trees had found themselves lieing down upon the muddy ground. He grumbled a bit angrily, still a bit irritated by Corvus' rather strange and rude interruption. Those people weren't dead. "Can't believe him, Corvus, I swear, you can be such an idiot." Saizir grumbled as he walked, staring down at the ground, he didn't even realize there was someone standing before him, and as such, he slammed into the man, falling back. "Sorry." Saizir laughed meekly, "Didn't mean to-" He looked up and shut his mouth when he found a man wrapped up in badages standing before him, one who looked very much like a mummy, save for the eyes, which were a deep red, surrounded by encompassing black. It was swift, one of the fastest punches Saizir had ever seen, and he had hardly any time to move out of the way before a giant crater had formed. Saizir stared, wide-eyed at the large gaping hole that was formed in the ground from a single punch. The mummified man stared at Saizir from his now leveled ground, his stare piercing straight through Saizir, inspecting every spasm of muscle Saizir used to move. "Is this about bumping into you? I didn't mean to..." Saizir apologized, only to find the man charge him with blinding speeds. Punches were thrown out, each were barely missed, as Saizir couldn't even place in an attack of his own. Saizir jumped back, launching a blast of Order at the mummified man, who easily moved out of the way of that attack. jumping into the air, the man came down with an arc in his kick, slamming into the ground, and once more creating a large crater, which shattered a great amount of the ground. Saizir had luckily jumped back in time once more, able to avoid the hit, but not the debris as some rocks slammed into his body. He landed on the ground, face-first, and tumbled quite a bit due to the landing. The mummified man was standing over him an instant later, glaring down at Saizir. It was then that a blast of fire knocked him back, saving Saizir from a powerful kick to the abdomen. As Saizir slowly raised his head to see what was going on, he saw Corvus fighting against the stranger, who was keeping up with every one of Corvus' attacks. Corvus shot out a blade from the folds of his cloak, piercing the man through the stomach, then slicing through until there was a large gaping hole. Save within, there was nothing, like an empty shell. The mummified man fell over, seemingly dead. Corvus looked to Saizir, "He isn't dead. This is an Imperium Recto." "Im-Imperius?" "Imperium Recto." Corvus repeated, "Revival of Those Beyond. A dark magic." Corvus added, the mummified man standing up stared at Corvus, then to Saizir. "And this was once one of the rulers of Thyria's Nazlar kingdom, Pstion, the Non-Being." "I'm impressed, you, who have not the smell of Thyria, know my own name." The mummy, Pstion stated, "But you won't be able to remember that for long. You both will soon meet death, though you, Saizir, will meet it differently." Pstion slowly seemed to vanish, time and space itself seemingly distorting around him, his form gradually and slowly fading from Thyria. "What's going on?" Saizir questioned. Corvus turned to Saizir, "As the Non-Being, Pstion could remove himself from existence, making him and his influences no longer apparent. History states that he doesn't exist, and is one of the few Thyrians to escape mortality, at least, to a certain degree." "How do we fight...?" Saizir questioned, but he found himself questioning what was even going on or the name of the opponent. "Pstion. Remember. You have to remember, even with him... Gone, he'll reappear. Bringing himself back into existing." Corvus explained, "You cannot win if you can't remember." A hand formed from behind Corvus, floating there with no other limbs attatched. It punched out, missing Corvus only by mere inches. It changed flight, aiming for Saizir, who was easily taken by surprise, knocing the Balance-Keeper down. Another hand formed nearby Corvus, punching out, to which Corvus sliced it in half with his sword. The hand faded from existence. The next hand came at Corvus, who sliced it in half as well, making it fade. Pstion slowly appeared, his red eyes piecring Corvus' own, "You're good, but not enough." The bandages flew off of Pstion, and like snakes, flew out to attack Corvus, who jumped back as the bandges slammed to the ground, breaking the rock and ground itself. Saizir scuttled to his feet, and shot a beam of energy from his staff at Pstion, who jumped up and out of the way. Saizir changed it's course, redirecting the attack to Pstion, who kept jumping back, a last energy burst shot it forth faster, slamming into Pstion, who flew past the horizon, becoming a small star in the distance, which faded moments after. Imperium Recto Saizir was walking alongside Corvus for the past hour down the same dirt path... "Who was that, exactly?" Saizir questioned. "I explained it already. Pstion, a past ruler of the Nazlar nation of Thyria. He was known to be the spark that started a few wars. But there's no information on him. He erases his existence when he desires." Corvus explained, "But he's only minor compared to why he is around." "Why?" "Imperium Recto. I explained it earlier, a dark magic that rises those back from the dead. It's known by very few. An ability that ties the deceased to the soul of the living, or in this case, a god." Corvus said. "A god?" "Zied. Thyria's god of reviled death and destruction. The very same god that was spoken of in legends." Corvus muttered, sounding somewhat ashamed of himself, "I've seen him before. He's the only one that I know that can use Imperium Recto." "So Zied, the god most Nazlar praise is what I'm up against?" Saizir questioned. "We're up against, I'm not letting you go alone. You're in great danger." Corvus repeated, as he had said so many times before. "Fine, fine. Join me. You've said how many times I'm in danger. Too many to count." "Four." "I see. That's nice to know. So now that you've gained my attention, who were those two you took me away from earlier?" Saizir questioned. "The woman was named Maven, a psychic who could shatter the minds of millions. Her Zendarion rule over Thyria was a great and terrible one. An iron fist and powerful ruler, she never allowed a second thought for others, and if she was defied, she's simply kill you with a thought." Corvus flaunted his history, "She was most likely the smartest Thyrian alive, and her dark rule was ended by her death in a fight between Pstion, Atar, and herself." "And what about Atar, who was he?" "The ruler of the Diqon nation, like every citizen, he was made purely of water, and could morph himself into anything he desired. As you saw, he prefers a Zendarion form, to look as humanly as possible." Corvus smirked, "Some say he was a weirdo..." "A 'weirdo', how rude!" A voice spoke aloud, showing it to be Atar standing before them. "Speak of Zied..." Saizir muttered. "Hmph." Atar smirked, "I'm just here to finish my duty, maybe then I can get back to sipping tea with that green-haired fellow. So try to make this either as easy as you can, or use all your power to shatter my soul, either way, I get back to my tea." "Someone seems rather eager." Corvus muttered. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha!! You got that!!" Atar laughed, "Being used... It doesn't suit my style. And I hate being used. So listen up!! The damn demon sent me here, to wait for you. This 'me' here isn't real. I'm merely a mirage right now. As I was told, I had to use one of my abilities before you even got here. So find me, quickly." "A mirage?" Saizir questioned, the staff lit up, revealing a white smog in the air. "What is this?" "I said I'm a mirage, you idiot!! Find me before you've got yourselves in a rather sticky situation!!" Atar yelled across the clearing at Saizir and Corvus. "What. is this a game to you?" Saizir yelled back. "No, I just want to leave, can't stand this... Half-existence. But if It's possible, could you try to kill Pstion badly afterwards? That badage wrapped bastard deserves a painful end." The mirage Atar did some windmill motion with his left arm, a wheel of water then came barreling at the duo, to which Saizir and Corvus jumped out of the way. "Look out!!" From the sides of both, more water wheels came, Saizir blocked it with an Order shield, and Corvus found himself unable to react quickly enough, slamming him into the ground. "I told you to watch out... Oh man, I'm going to be stuck like this forever if you get caught that easily..." Atar shrugged, "It's sad, I'm really a nice person, ya know. But because of this... Horrid abomination of an ability, I'm stuck here. I really dislike hurting others, save for mummified bastards. Neither of you seem enthusiastic, I'm giving you the hints how to beat me and not a single emotional change, show some charisma, of which oozes from those who have unibrows... HOT DAMN!! I HAVE ONE!!" Corvus stood up, scratches were evident from the damage he took, both he and Saizir didn't look too well, but they had plenty of energy to go. "Quit falling for the mirage!! Or you two will be down in mere seconds!!" Atar stated. "You're right. Those who say he's weird are right." Saizir mumbled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The mirage of Atar yelled, demanding an answer. "Nothing, nothing!!" Saizir held up his hands in defense. "You're going to get me upset... So tell me, I promise I won't get mad." Atar said. "You're... Well, weird." The air suddenly grew tense as the mirage vanished, and Atar was discovered standing nearby. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Flames surrounded his form, anger was outright, and suddenly, he exploded into a great amount of steam, scalding Corvus and Saizir. Corvus, even though in pain, grabbed Saizir, carried him and ran. In great pain, but he did not wish to deal with Atar's greatest and most dangerous attack, the explosion only being the beginning. He dispersed his body into ravens, alongside Saizir's, retreating was the only option. Chapter III Saizir was dropped on the ground, the air being knocked out of him. Corvus had been stopped in mid-transportation, or something knew how to stop him from getting far away. "So young... So careful... Saizir... I desire... You..." ''An all-too-familiar voice rang in Saizir's mind, the charismatic voice lolling him in and out of consciousness. The pain was great, his mind flashing back to countless spiders, a pale, white-skinned man, deep, long, jet-black hair. Saizir opened his eyes, and found himself on the forest floor, Corvus standing before a massive, large creature. He did not know for how long he had been out of conciousness, but he knew Corvus was in danger. He stood up, his staff in hand, he stared at the black demon, and the lady he met earlier with Atar, Maven. "Corvus, move it. You damned brat." The black creature demanded. "I could just rip the child's mind apart. But that form of power requires contact." Maven emotionlessly stated. "No. You shall release the one within." The black creature stated. "Very well." Maven stated, seemingly vanishing into the darkness of Thyria. The black creature had Corvus down in mere moments, and before Saizir knew it, Maven had her hand upon his head. "But a few seconds." Maven stated, no expression of sorrow displayed, "Should have not given us this trouble. I desire to return from where I came." Thousands of thoughts, ideas, and plans ran through Saizir's mind, and soon enough, after Maven released her grip upon his head, he himself was clutching it in pain. She had done more than invade his mind, she had damaged a part of him, energy burst forth from his eyes, ecoplasm leaving his mouth, eyes, and ears, making a form on the ground, to which eventually was given shape and color. This form... Kaede. The black creature vanished suddenly, Maven following as well. They were quick, fast, got the job done on their final plot. Corvus shot up, standing as quickly as he could to be beside Saizir. "Saizir... And the other one. Corvus is your name. I'd love to stay here, chat, and have some tea. But my meal awaits... Saizir... Your 'young body' will be mine..." Kaede licked his lips. Kaede, The Time-Traveler: The Fifth Design Kaede spat out spiders from his mouth, many of them gathering at his hips, and holding him aloft like in many battles before. "Sounds interesting... Yes..." Kaede muttered, his tongue dangling from his mouth, his purple eyes glowing more menacing then normal. "Corvus... I can handle... Him..." Saizir stated, fighting off some pain. "No... Neither of us are in a good condition. Atar got us both..." Corvus muttered. Saizir handed Corvus the staff, "Take this... I didn't really need it when I fought him..." He practically forced it into Corvus' hands, "Now go. I'll handle him." Corvus was reluctant, standing aside only moments before Saizir glared at him. He was off in moments, regretting the entire idea of leaving Saizir alone. "So... Young child. Are you prepared?" "You know what... I am. And do you know what I think of this coming... fight?" Saizir questioned. "What would that be...?" "It... 'Sounds interesting'." Saizir mocked. Kaede was off, spiders, appeared from nowhere, countless numbers appeared from tears in time-space, many running straight for Saizir the second they popped out. Kaede was on Saizir as well, punching forth, kicking, and attacking in anyway to hurt Saizir. Who used Order to protect himself from any strikes, what was unseen was the kick from behind. A second Kaede had appeared, and kicked him from behind, knocking Saizir down. Gathering Chaos energy, he shot a shockwave out, his body the epicenter, knocking everything back. Both Kaedes stood beside one another, the one with spiders around his waist licking his lips, the other was seemingly preparing himself, by writing down strange letters on a rather small sheet of paper. Saizir shot Chaos orbs at the duo, both easily got out of the way, and the one with spiders came at Saizir once more, attacking him with a flurry of punches and kicks, until finally it got through Saizir's defenses and kicked him down into the ground. Saizir shuffled to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth and cheek, a cut having been made there. He took as much Chaos energy as possible, and held it aloft into a large orb. "That's pretty dangerous..." Kaede mentioned, as Saizir shot it at the two Kaedes, the explosion destroying most of the spiders that were around, and devastating the Kaedes where they stood. Saizir was on one knee, Kaede had easily grown stronger, and required much more power to defeat... A hand shot forth from the ground, slamming a sheet of paper on Saizir's forehead, and Kaede suddenly appeared before Saizir. "Foolish, yet interesting boy..." Blue energy coalesced, and floated to Saizir's forehead from Kaede's own. Saizir once more foudn himself in the room with mirrors, countless mirrors, and Kaede stood before him again, black gunk gushing forth from his feet. "Dear child... Young Saizir..." Kaede licked his lips, smirking the whole time. "You don't have power here." Saizir stated. "Oh, I have power. I have it everywhere. Don't worry." The black gunk spread across all the mirros, dimming their wonderous reflections. "I've got quite the surprise..." ---- Corvus met Saizir out in the woods, once more surprised to easily come across him. "You took care of him, I assume?" Corvus muttered, still somewhat damaged from earlier. "I was able... Just barely though, he was much stronger than before..." Saizir stated, "But I don't think he'll be bothering anyone for a long time." "That's good, my father will have a harder time dealing with his other plots and plans..." Corvus stated. "Many people will be in debt to you. Maybe even myself." "No. It's all right, you've helped me enough, Saizir. You've paid your debt in full." Saizir smirked. "I see." Corvus stated. They walked side by side for a few moments in silence. "Where is Kaede now? Did you kill him or...?" Saizir turned to Corvus, staring at him intently for a few moments. The wind blew. The trees swayed. The staff began to glow much brighter in Corvus' hands. Saizir turned to Corvus. Corvus turned to Saizir. "What makes you think Saizir won?" Corvus eyes widened in surprise. ''"Sounds interesting..." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Comedy Category:Dark Category:Tragedy Category:Finished Stories